


The Trouble With Q

by TheAfroCircus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Annoying Q, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfroCircus/pseuds/TheAfroCircus
Summary: Bored, Q decides to play with the alternate universe.





	

_The Trouble with Q._

_~Q~_

The first time Jim Kirk met Q was after a particularly hard and grueling mission in the Pentarus region. A barely Class M but not nearly Class Y planet rich in Dilithium deposits but also rich in danger and chaos.

The Enterprise’s mission had been to secure mining rights and claim the planet under the Federation. It should have been simple enough being as the planet was uninhabited. Or supposedly it was. Turns out it wasn't and they weren't the only ones who wanted mining rights to the planet.

On top of that, their shuttle malfunctioned and crash landed. Both Jim and Spock ended up stranded and near death as they waited for a rescue.

While Jim and Spock were trying to survive on planet, the Enterprise and its acting Captain Sulu engaged in a mini war over the rights to mining.

It had taken a while but eventually the captain and first officer was found and returned safely to the ship. They lost the little war and didn't get the mining rights, the ship sustained considerable damage, and they were given a warning by Starfleet command. The whole thing had been both a waste of time, life, and resources.

Jim was getting his ass chewed by higher leaders and the whole situation was a real shit show. Not to mention he almost died from being nearly fatally injured down on that planet. If it wasn't for Spock being able to keep him alive, he wouldn't be. He made a mental note to thank Spock later. After Spock came back from his temporary acceptance as a professor for a 6 week course at the Academy.

The decision had been the only offering the Enterprise could give for their blunder down on the planet. The temporary sacrifice of their commander. Jim hated it. Spock shouldn't have to be temporarily demoted and put off duty for his own mistakes as a captain. He would do anything to fix even a small part of this.

Looking back on his inner wish, he wished he had never wished it.

Kirk had been walking into his quarters for the night, bandaged and other cuts and bruises newly regenerated to once again fresh skin. The door shut behind him and he was just about to toss his PADD onto the couch when he felt a presence. He felt it one second and then saw it the other as it suddenly appeared in front of him, a man with long robes and a tall hat.

Jim threw his PADD, shouting and falling backwards. His head hit the wall with a thud. As the captain lost consciousness he was barely aware of the man standing over him smirking down at him.

___________________________

~Q~

“Jim?” A southern voice was calling to him, and he was vaguely aware of a light being shine in his eyes one at a time. “Jim? For god sake kid, wake up. It's been hours and you're babbling. And drooling.” McCoy added in distaste.

Jim's eyes snapped open and to attention. His hand came up to wipe at his mouth as he took in his surroundings. He was in medbay in a bed. What the hell happened?

The last thing he remembered was the away mission down on the planet with Spock and then getting yelled at by Starfleet and then...

His eye's widened and he shot up in the biobed. “Lock down the ship!” Kirk shouted in alarm.

“Calm the hell down!” Bones exclaimed and looked around at concerned looking yeomans and nurses and patients. “No one lock down anything. You hit your head, Jim. You're not thinking straight and you're off duty. Spock's acting captain for the time being. At least until that ship meets us in the middle of space to take him back to the academy.”

“An intruder. There was someone in my quarters...and I fell! Bones, they're still on the ship!” Jim exclaimed, jumbled and erratically.

“Jim. Relax. There's no one in your quarters and your vitals are way off. You're going to give yourself a heart attack.” McCoy pulled up a hypo. “You need to relax.”

“No, there's- agh!” Jim grimaced at the sting to his neck. He felt a burst of energy before things started to slow down. “Intruder...Bones...”

“Yeah, yeah. Get some rest, Jim.” Bones mumbled to him before turning to make his patient rounds. The CMO didn't see the robed man appear by Jim's bedside and take his hand.

____________________________

~Q~

The silence on the bridge was so sharp it could cut through a Klingon’s battle armor. It was so sharp that Pavel Chekov flinched when acting Captain Spock broke it.

“Lieutenant Uhura, open a channel via medbay to Doctor McCoy.” Spock glanced to the side of him. Vulcan's could not get worried nor did they get bored. They could however inquire about the captain's current state of health for ship efficiency purposes.

“Yes, captain.” Nyota Uhura replied with a curt nod, turning to her station to patch the bridge through to the medbay and to Doctor McCoy’s personal comm.

“Doctor McCoy.” came the gruff response of the country doctor.

Spock leaned in to the speaker on the captain's chair. “Doctor McCoy. What is the status of the current health of the captain?”

“Careful, Spock. You're caring.” McCoy said back through the connection.

“Vulcans do not-” Spock started and stopped himself. He repeated his earlier inquiry. “What is the status of the current health of the captain?”

If it wasn't illogical to think so, one would say that one could hear the rolling of the eyes McCoy gave along with his sigh.

“He should be fine. Just a concussion on top of the other two he received down on that crazy planet.” reported McCoy.

“Pentarus V.” Spock clarified.

“Yeah, that one.” McCoy said grimly. “He was babbling a bit but with a sedative induced hypo he went right off to sleep. I want to keep him that way for most of his recovery. You know how he is. He should be up and begging to keep you from command by the time you're to be headed to the Academy.”

“Indeed. Keep the bridge informed, dutifully.” Spock ordered. “Dutifully my a-”

Spock cut the connection and sat back in the captain's chair, watching space through the front window of the ship as he went over the lessons he would have to teach down on Earth in a few weeks time.

_________________________________

~Q~

After Alpha shift came to an end, Spock found himself heading down to medbay for a visit.

Efficiency.

“Doctor McCoy. I have come to see the captain.”

“I can see that. He’s asleep right now, Spock.” McCoy informed him, picking up a PADD to look at vital signs of another patient.

“I wish to be informed of the events which led him here to medbay.”

  
“You know what happened. You were there. You saved his life.”

Spock clarified his statement. “I do not speak of the occurrences on planet Pentarus V.”

“You mean in his bedroom.”

“Correct.”

Bones sighed and put down the PADD to recount the events of a yeoman finding Kirk unconscious and bleeding from the back of his head in his own quarters when a shout erupted through medbay. They both knew that shout.

“Captain!”

“JIM!”

_______________________

~Q~

Jim hadn't expected Bones to hypo him unconscious for hours. But since he couldn't even open his eyes he may as well get some rest anyway and he did for a few hours. Or was it minutes? He heard the sound of fingers snapping and time seemed to speed up until he no longer felt any traces of the sedative in his system.

Kirk became fully aware once again. He also became aware of a hand grasping his own. He chuckled. “Didn't know you cared, Bones.”

“Why would I not care about my new favorite captain?” said a voice that definitely wasn't fucking Bones.

Jim's eyes flew open that same second and his eyes met that of a stranger. He shouted out. Again. He wrenched his hand from the man's. “Who the hell are you?!”

“Do not be alarmed. I am Q. You and I are going to share much of time together, James Tiberius Kirk.” said Q.

“Captain!” Spock's voice along with footsteps were coming closer.

“JIM!” As were Doctor McCoy's.

“Until next time.” Q nodded in farewell, disappearing before Jim's eyes.

Jim's gaze stay glued to the spot, his mouth agape and his vitals spiking erratically on all his monitors. He didn't respond to either Bones or Spock thoroughly checking him over or calling to him. He was at a loss. More importantly he was only focused on one thought.

Who the hell was that?
    
    
    _________________
    

~Q~

“I believe it would be in the best interest of yourself and the ship to be put under psychiatric surveillance, captain.”

“I’m not crazy, Spock!”

  
“I did not state that verbally.” said Spock.

“But you’re thinking it!” Kirk cried. “Look, I know what I saw!”

“You are claiming to have seen a being dressed in delicate robes appear by your bedside and take your hand. You are also claiming this being was the one who attacked you in your quarters whereas evidence proved you merely collapsed against your wall from the exhaustion of the previous mission.” Spock stated.

“He scared or pushed me or something, I don’t know! I hit my head!” Jim exclaimed, exasperated that no one was believing him.

Spock rose a brow at the captain. “You sustained a head injury. Precisely why Doctor McCoy and I are concerned with your current statements. It is why I have requested the psychiatric evaluation of-”

“Shove your psychiatric evaluation.” Jim glared.

“Captain.” pleaded the Vulcan in obvious disapproval. He did not wish to ‘shove’ anything.

Bones, having enough of both a crowded medbay and of the back and forth, chose this moment to cut in. “Spock, give us a minute. You’ll have your psychiatric evaluation by morning.”

“The hell he will!” Kirk shouted, angered.

“Jim.” McCoy gave him a knowing look, telling him that if he wanted the hobgoblin gone than to just shut up and go with it.

Jim, with a big pout, crossed his arms and sat back in his bed. He glared around the medbay and back at Spock again.

Spock nodded to them both, regarding them as he took his leave of medbay. “Captain, Doctor.”

Jim said nothing in response, glaring away from Spock once again all the while pouting. Once the Vulcan was gone he immediately turned and looked desperately at his CMO. “I’m not crazy.”

“Didn’t say you were.” said Bones. “Just do the damned eval so you can get him off your back. Now I don’t know what you saw-”

“I told you what I saw.” Jim countered.

“I’m not saying I don’t believe you-”

“Yes you are!”

“Would you let me finish?” Bones glared, typing into a PADD and checking brain scans. He also checked neurological functions. They all checked out fine. Satisfied that Kirk bit his tongue and silenced himself, the doctor continued. “I already did the technical part of it. All your scans check out fine. You didn’t damage anything when you fell-” he sighed at the look Jim was giving him. “Or got scared or was pushed, so you’re definitely not-”

“Crazy?” Jim finished for him in a scoff.

“Yeah.” Leonard shrugged.

“But?” Jim asked. There always was an addition to it all.

Bones gave a curt nod, continuing. “But we still need to do the verbal and written part of the evaluation. If so just to get Spock off your case and give him a clear conscious when he declares you fit after I declare you fit for active duty.”

Kirk gave an exaggerated sigh. “Fine.” he agreed. If he could at least put this whole thing behind him with some of his dignity still intact then so be it. Still he would not admit he was seeing things that weren’t there. “But I know what I-”

McCoy groaned. “Yeah, yeah. You know what you saw. Now state your full name for the record, psycho.”


End file.
